


tell me your dreams, whatever you want

by jonghhho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Degredation Kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Top Song Mingi, and are horny, its not too heavy, lapslock, no beta we die like men, slight somnophilia, yungi are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: "tell me what you were dreaming about and you can have whatever you want, baby."or; yunho wakes up from an explicit dream and mingi takes care of him :)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	tell me your dreams, whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends, it's me, your local yungi enthusiast.  
> i hope yall enjoy this thing :)  
> please also read the tags before continuing, there's nothing too crazy but just to be sure!
> 
> cw/ use of the word slut

when yunho wakes up to the feeling of wetness between his cheeks and lips dragging over his shoulders, he whimpers so tiny he wonders if mingi even hears him. but of course the fucker does, and chuckles low in his throat. the sound travels through yunho's body, landing deep in the pit of his stomach where arousal swirls hungrily. he tries to twist around and away from mingi's warm body but his big hands are firmly holding yunho hostage, one arm wrapping around his middle to keep him situated.

"what's wrong baby? isn't this what you wanted?" the deep voice that whispers into his ears is like thick, hot syrup. yunho leans into mingi's embrace, closing his eyes and letting the syrupy voice drip through his senses and clog his thoughts. "you were moaning so prettily in your sleep."

he'd been dreaming about something so exciting that he hadn't realized he'd been rutting against the bed, making so much noise that it had woken mingi. it had been red and sweet and so, _so_ much. 

mingi's warm hand travels up his side, brushing over his ribs and landing on his nipple. yunho sucks in a breath as the other starts tweaking the sensitive bud in his hand. and then warm lips close over his neck suckling gently and making him squirm. "use your words, baby. you usually don't get so shy in bed. it's been a while since i had you like this." 

mingi emphasizes by pressing a finger against his hole and yunho whines as the appendage slips in smoothly. he presses his hips back trying to get more of the delicious feeling of being filled. mingi laughs again. "is it okay that i stretched you while you were sleeping? i know you always say it's fine, but i just wanted to make sure."

yunho nods, stuttered and rocks his hips backwards again, wanting to feel more of the stretch. mingi pulls out momentarily at this and then yunho finds himself groaning loudly as three fingers push into him. he isn't expecting himself to have been stretched so far already but he can feel mingi's smug smile in his shoulder as he rocks into the fingers, whining when mingi doesn't make to move. 

"tell me what you were dreaming about and you can have whatever you want, baby."

yunho whines some more, higher pitched than his usual noises and feeling an embarrassed flush traveling up his back and spreading on his ears and cheeks. he turns his face into the pillow and feels himself clenching around mingi's digits. the other lets out a small curse as he feels his fingers being squeezed. 

"it's embarrassing," he manages to let out, muffled, into the pillow. his voice chokes as mingi crooks his fingers and the noise into a moan as his prostate is massaged expertly. mingi knows just how to push his buttons. his cock is hard and leaking already against the sheets. he has no idea where his clothes have gone and he can tell that mingi has taken the liberty to shed his own clothes as well. 

"you have to tell me or i'm gonna have to punish you, baby. do you wanna let me punish you? finger you until you're about to cum and then back off? over and over again?" yunho whines when mingi's fingers leave him clenching around nothing, wanting to feel that stretch again. 

"no…" he replies. 

when he tries to twist around this time, mingi lets him and yunho finds mingi in a _state_. his eyes are blown and his lips are swollen already. his face is flushed from his own arousal, but there's a mischievous look in his eyes that tells yunho he's in for a ride. he peers over at mingi's phone screen to check the time before turning back to focus on his boyfriend who looks like he's about to swallow him whole. he can only imagine what he looks like; probably flushed all over from arousal and his hair an absolute mess. 

"will you take care of me?" he asks, voice a little smaller than usual. 

mingi's expression softens as he leans in to wrap his arms around yunho again. he plants a quick kiss to yunho's forehead before leaning down to kiss him on the lips—the most chaste thing that's happened in the last hour or so, most likely. 

"i will always take care of you. what do you need, hm? will you tell me what you were dreaming about?" mingi brushes hair out of his eyes and smiles down at him so gently that it almost, almost, makes yunho's boner go away. 

"yea, but you promise not to laugh or anything?" he feels so unlike himself, yet this is what he feels like right now, soft and cuddly and mostly a puddle in mingi's hands. he squirms, pressing his legs together in an attempt to get some kind of friction. he's usually not this desperate or needy but something about what mingi was doing in that dream has him completely messed up. 

mingi chuckles quietly again, kissing at the tip of his nose. "i'll do whatever you want me to do, baby. just wanna make you feel good."

yunho gasps when he feels mingi's hand wrap around his neglected cock. hips stuttering and mind fuzzing out. he's almost forgotten about how hard he is, but his erection hasn't flagged any in the last few minutes even without any stimulation. 

"shit, mingi, i'm gonna cum so hard," he pants, knocking his head against his boyfriend's collarbone. he tries to thrust into mingi's hand but the other just moves away before he can, earning a loud whine. 

"not until you tell me about this dream, baby." 

yunho feels himself going even pinker than before. he and mingi are into some mild things when in bed, but they've only ever stumbled into this once before, and not exactly in the same way as now. he doesn't even know what's triggered his brain into this new discovery, but it's got him entirely too worked up and mingi can be ruthless when he's in a dominant state of mind. 

he presses a kiss to mingi's chest and lets his thoughts spill out. it comes out jumbled and slurred and his hips cant up on their own accord, cockhead catching on mingi's hardness. it's silent for a second and then yunho feels himself being pushed onto his back. 

mingi settles himself in between yunho's legs smoothly, like they've done it a million times (which isn't necessarily too true since mingi usually likes to bottom). he looks too good hovering over yunho, grinding his own flushed cock against his and groaning deep. he leans down to catch yunho's bottom lip in between this teeth, making him moan loudly. "tell me clearly, baby, or i can't make it happen."

when mingi finally retreats, yunho feels so small under him. there's something dark in the other's eyes that he can't really make out but it sends a wave of arousal through him, making his dick twitch. 

"do you remember that time you wanted to try bondage but we had to stop because it made you too uncomfortable?" yunho finally musters. there's nowhere for him to hide, caged between mingi's arms and legs and looking up at him through the hair that's falling over his forehead. 

mingi seems a little taken aback but he nods. "uh, yea." 

yunho gulps. "well, in my dream you had my hands tied behind my back using the same pink rope…" he continues. he feels himself drowning in his own embarrassment as mingi raises his eyebrows." and you were fucking me from behind and you were being s-so mean." 

mingi blinks a few times at this. he cocks his head to one side as yunho finally brings his hands up to cover his face. "well shit, yunho."

he feels warm hands smoothing up his stomach, catching purposefully on his nipples and then feels mingi moving off of the bed. he peeks out from behind his hands and watches as mingi goes to their closet and rummages around for a little before he emerges again with the pink rope in question. when he turns and catches yunho's eyes, he smiles that wicked smile. 

"i promise we'll take it slow." yunho sucks in a sharp breath as mingi saunters over. his dick bobs in front of him and yunho's brain immediately thinks to to put it in his mouth. "now, sit up on your knees and turn around for me so i can tie you up prettily."

yunho does as he's told, perching himself at the edge of the bed and holding his hands behind his back. he feels the first brush of the rope against his arm and starts. it feels just like it did in his dream, a little rough but smooth enough to give him that extra tactile stimulation. mingi works quietly but chuckles when yunho moans at the first taut pulling of the knot. 

"baby's so sensitive," mingi comments as he works the rope around some more. yunho keens, waiting patiently. his cock still stands tall, and as mingi works the last knot, he watches in amazement as precum beads at the slit, dripping slowly down the shaft. 

it only works because he and mingi had studied rope bondage a little before going to give it a try and he's a little relieved and extremely turned on by the fact that mingi remembers some of it. he whimpers when he feels the last knot being secured. the slight roughness of the rope feels amazing as he shifts to test the knots. 

"wow," mingi breathes out behind him. goosebumps rise on his arms as he feels the other's fingers trace the rope and then shudders when he feels the other place a kiss to his shoulder. "you look so beautiful, yunho."

yunho takes a shaky breath as mingi litters his shoulders with little bites and suckles. "okay?"

yunho nods and then gasps when mingi grips the rope and pulls. "i need to hear you say it, darling. are you okay? can we keep going?"

yunho finds his breathing is ragged. he nods again and manages to let his voice take over. "yes, i'm good. it feels so good, mingi."

"good. now, you wanted me to be mean right?"

"yes."

"i'm gonna start now, okay?" 

the moment yunho gives verbal confirmation, he feels mingi shove him down. he gasps as he's laid out on his front, dick rubbing against the sheets in a pleasant way. "lift your hips for me, baby. let me see your ass on display."

yunho does as he's told, reluctant to let go of the pleasure of rubbing up against the bed. mingi takes the globes of his ass into his hands and yunho finds himself whining and hiding his face into the mattress as his boyfriends squeezes and juggles them.

"you ass is so pretty, yunho. makes me want to spank you." 

yunho moans as he feels mingi swiping a thumb over his entrance and he clenches down at the feeling. "please," he chokes out.

"please, what?"

"s-spank me." 

mingi hums contentedly over him. he's asked mingi to spank him a few times before, likes the way it stings but also likes the way mingi likes to run his tongue over the tingling flesh. "of course, baby."

he's expecting the harsh slap, the loud sound and the stinging, but what he doesn't expect are the words that leave mingi's mouth. "such a dumb little slut."

the moan yunho lets out is strangled and loud. all of it catches him off guard—especially the pleasure that shoots through him at the harsh words being spoken in that molten voice. mingi soothes his hand over the sting before coming down on his other cheek. "you think i wouldn't notice you rubbing off on the sheets?"

yunho whines as he feels mingi swoop down to tongue over the sting. he wonders how many spanks it'll take for the pale skin of his ass to turn red. as if reading his mind though, mingi's hand comes down again. "just a few spanks and your ass is already turning red."

yunho lets out another strangled sound as mingi tongues at the sting and then moves to lap at his entrance. "such a pretty little slut, clenching on nothing. practically begging to get fucked, huh?"

he can't comprehend the shockwaves of pleasure that travel through him at the way mingi speaks down to him, but he feels his dick bobbing between his legs, lust filling his mind as mingi's tongue laps at his entrance, pushing in every now and again. noises spill out of his mouth, exactly the way mingi describes them— _slutty_. 

he moves away much too quickly for yunho's liking, humming a little and then leaning over to grab the lube that's been discarded at the end of the bed. yunho catches a glimpse of the way mingi seems a little dazed himself, almost fucked out. 

"you still good?" mingi asks and yunho gives the affirmative and then promptly curses as cold lube is dribbled onto his ass. 

mingi spreads the lube over his entrance and drags it over his cheeks, playing with it. he can almost see the smirk that's probably lining mingi's lips at that exact moment. "pretty baby. drooling already even though we've barely started."

yunho's confused for a second until mingi runs a finger over the tip of his cock. yunho yelps loudly at the sudden stimulation, jerking away slightly. his boyfriend coos, rubbing a wet finger over his cockhead, down his shaft. "your dick is drooling precum already, baby. shall we see how much you can take before you cum for real?"

yunho shivers at the words, rubbing his knees against the sheets. "no–please," he stutters, hole clenching around emptiness. he wants to be filled—to be _fucked_. 

when he says as much, mingi chuckles and lands another smack on his ass. yunho finds himself leaning into the sharp pain that blossoms on his bottom as mingi rubs a soothing hand over him. "maybe i need to tie you down and make you cum over and over again. maybe you'll like that better, hm?"

yunho moans as two fingers enter him just so, breaching the ring of muscle then stilling. "or maybe i'll tie you up and let you watch as i cum over and over again everywhere on you. you'd probably love that, huh? just a dirty little slut who wants to be a cumdump." 

mingi sinks his fingers in all the way, rubbing against yunho's prostate perfectly and not letting up. he thrusts his fingers slowly but roughly, aim unperturbed. yunho squirms and jerks, little yelps tumbling out from between his lips as the pleasure becomes too much. "i-i'm g'na cum." 

and just as quicky as it came, mingi retracts his fingers and lands a solid smack on his left cheek. yunho sutters out another shaky moan, letting the pain spread. "you're gonna cum on my dick."

yunho can feel the ache in his dick fiercely now, having been hard for so long without much stimulation. he whines and pushes his hips back, urging mingi to get to it a little faster—to fuck him now. mingi lets out a grunt of laughter and grabs a handful of yunho's ass, gripping hard. 

"stop moving." 

he stills only a little, readjusting his position and soothing the ache in his shoulder some. mingi repositions and pushes three fingers into him again, testing the waters and making yunho gasp. 

"still good? wanna keep going?" mingi's voice is back to his normal lilt. yunho can almost hear the slight concern in it. 

"i'm so hard, mingi, and i really need you to fuck me." it all comes out rushed and shaky and entirely too desperate and mingi seems to catch on too. he lets out a breathy laugh and finally positions himself, slicking up his cock. 

when yunho feels mingi's cockhead dragging hotly against his entrance he can't help the desperate, choked moan that leaves his lips. he pushes back hungrily to try to get more of that delicious heat and friction going.

"how am i doing with the being mean thing? is it good?" yunho's heart clenches at how attentive mingi is to his needs but the frustration of his aching dick makes him squirm impatiently. 

"it's good," he breathes out, pushing his hips back some more as mingi lays a hand on his ass to ground him. "you can–you can push a little more. i like it a lot."

mingi hums and grips onto the knotted rope along his wrists. "oh, baby. you poor, poor thing. you've been waiting for so long to be fucked properly, haven't you?"

he tugs at yunho's wrists hard enough for yunho to let out a strangled sort of noise. the pressure of the ropes travels straight to his dick, which no doubt leaks wetly against the sheets still. 

"i'm gonna fuck you just like you deserve, slut." mingi says. 

the first push of his dick is almost euphoric and yunho wails loudly. he finds his thighs shaking as mingi slowly penetrates him all the way, pressing until his hips are flush with yunho's ass and leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against his upper arm. it's been a while since yunho's bottomed and the full feeling of mingi's dick in his ass is something he thinks he'll never quite get used to. mingi is long and thick, even longer than himself and it always stings a little every time but it's the sting that yunho loves the most. it'll knock the air out of his lungs every time. 

"baby's gone so quiet all of a sudden. i guess i'm just gonna have to fuck the noise out of you, then, hm?" mingi finally says. his voice is heavier and his breath catches a little at the effort of not rutting into yunho as soon as he's all the way in. 

yunho goes to reply but breaks off with a loud yelp as mingi pulls out almost all the way and rams back in. his voice cracks as mingi does this over and over again, his length passing over his prostate agonizingly, making his hips shift with the thrusts to try and get the friction going a little stronger. 

"pretty baby. like being fucked roughly like this? you like being full of my dick?" yunho gasps as mingi lands a softer smack against his hip. it's light but the crack of skin on skin travels straight to his dick anyway. 

"i-it's so good," his words drawl out like he's drunk, tongue not moving the way he wants it to. when mingi tugs on the knots on his wrist again, he wails weakly and lets out a strangled noise—almost a sob. mingi slows down a little, pressing all the way in and soothing a hand up yunho's spine. 

"you ok?" he asks, panting slightly. yunho takes a deep, shaky breath and nods, stuttering out a reply. 

"good. it's good, mingi. i'm so close."

the next sob he lets out is almost animalistic. mingi has angled his thrusts down like yunho's taught him, head dragging against his prostate perfectly with every push. yunho finds his toes curling as the feeling of arousal coils tightly in the pit of his stomach. 

"i should just get myself off and leave you here, tied up so you can cum just by rubbing off on the bed like you were in your sleep. but you'd still be begging to be fucked wouldn't you?" mingi all but growls behind him, gripping hard at the knot on his wrist. he twists the rope and yunho cries out as the rope digs into his wrist and his arms. he closes his eyes as the sensation overwhelms him.

"such a good slut. so pretty," mingi says and then lands one last slap on his ass. 

yunho shouts and tries to twist away from mingi as the orgasm crashes over him. his entire body shakes as he feels his balls tighten. his dick throbs as it spurts and seizes over and over again, cum pooling in between his legs. he can feel some of it drip into the divots of where his knees are pressed into the mattress. 

he doesn't even notice he's letting out small little whimpers, nor does he notice that mingi's slumped over him, arms bracing his weight on either side of yunho. his forehead rests against his mid back and his hot, panting breaths hit his skin in a pleasant sort of way. they both stay there catching their breaths for a good few moments. yunho finds himself unconsciously clenching against mingi's dick, still buried deep in his ass. 

"s-stop clenching," mingi mumbles, finally finding it in himself to push himself back up. "too much."

yunho can't help the smile that spreads over his face. "did you cum?" he tries to crane his neck around to loom at mingi but grunts at the way his muscles protest. 

"yea. your ass is just too good," mingi replies. yunho chuckles and then lets out a soft moan as mingi goes to finally pull out. 

he feels hot cum dribbling out of his hole as soon as mingi's pulled out completely. the sensation of the liquid dripping out of him makes him moan and despite himself, the tiniest bit of arousal starts stirring in his gut again. 

"that's so sexy," mingi says behind him. yunho gasps when he feels mingi pushing his cum back into his entrance, two fingers sinking in with no resistance whatsoever. 

"s-stop," yunho stutters as his hips jerk away from overstimulation. mingi chuckles but relents.

"ready for me to untie you?"

yunho hums and lets his boyfriend slowly undo the knots at his wrists. when he finally feels the last of the rope unwind, he slumps against the bed, ignoring the gross cold pool of cum that he inevitably lays in. mingi soothes a large hand over his wrists and then up his arms. yunho closes his eyes and hums. 

"thank you," he says after a while, finally opening his eyes to see mingi smiling down at him. 

"you don't have to thank me," mingi says back, leaning down to catch his lips in a chaste kiss. he pecks yunho's. cheek and then his forehead and finally pulls away. "i wanted to try it too." 

he laughs low then. "and i have to admit, it was pretty hot seeing you so desperate and whining like that. makes me think i should top some more."

yunho rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the embarrassment that's clawing back up into his chest and face. he finds himself retaliating. "you're too much of a princess, mingi. you love being railed too much."

mingi barks out in laughter but nods. "maybe. we'll see."

they lay next to each other for a few more long moments, dasking in the afterglow of sex and contentment of being near each other. mingi's surprisingly the one to get up first, frowning. 

"there's lube and cum all over the sheets now." 

yunho blinks and then finds himself making a face at the way he's sticky and still so slick between his cheeks. "fuck, we definitely did not think this through."

mingi helps yunho up and yunho cries out a little at the way mingi's cum is still clinging to his thighs and ass. 

"this is so gross," he says, grimacing. 

"hey! my cum is not gross!" mingi calls but yunho is already out of the room, waddling his way to the bathroom. 

"you're doing the laundry tomorrow!" mingi's voice trails after him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it !!  
> also let me know if you see any typos heh  
> thanks for reading and you can find me on twitter [@jonghhho](//%22www.twitter.com/jonghhho%22)!


End file.
